The coolest year at konoha high
by sasusakucute
Summary: Four new girls come to the konoha high. Not only are they hot ther also rich and stylish. They show the school how popular they can be. But what happens when they meet ther match. paring SasuSaku Naruhina ShikIno and NejiTent .


_**The coolest year at Konoha High**_

_**By Sasusakucute  
**_

* * *

_**OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY SORRY ABOUT SPELLING I AM NOT THAT GOOGD ON THE SPELLING.**_

_***PARING***_

_**.SASUSAKU**_

_**.NEJITEN**_

_**.SIKAINO**_

_**.NARUHINA**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Buy the way all the four girls are good at cheer leding, foot ball ,gimnastcs and martal arts ther all black belts.)

Four girls sat in a big mansion (cos there parents were rich as hell) .Suddenly a girl with butiful pink short hair__smilled and said "I wonder what our new school is going to be like ."

"I dont know its supost to be realy good Sakura ."said a girl with lovely long blond hair in a high pony taill.

"Come on Ino we have to wear a stupid uniform ."sulked a girl with lushis browne hair that was wraped up in to two buns at each side of her head.

A girl with pritty shinny blue hair replied. " dont worry tenten we will just make them to our appruval."

"Good idear Hinata."smiled Ino.

"I will miss California .We need to catch our flight to Japan ."said Sakura

"OK." smiled all three of the girls.

(You see when the four girls were little the used to live in Japan so they can easly speak Japeness but then they moved .All four of the girls remembers a bit from whene they were 12 and they lived in Japan .)

* * *

_**On the plane to Japan **_

Ino had her laptop out so she went on the internet and typed in on google konoha high_**.**_ Sakura was watching her on the laptop on konoha high wed site _._As she watched she went on images .Then Hinata and tenten whached as well _._Ino found a image of four boys one with spiky blond hair, another with dark long hair and grey eyes _, _Another with browne hair as well but his hair was tide up at the back and Last but not least a guy with blak hair that looked like a chickens but (but he was still hot actualy all four of the boys was hot.)

"Hey Hinata is that your cousin."smiled Tenten.

"Yes yes it is .He mut be going to our school."smiled Hinata

"I think I remember them specialy the one with the black hair."smiled Sakura

"Yes i do to. "smiled Ino "But I rememder that one who got his hair tiyed back.

"I can remeber two that boy with the spiky hair and my cousin neji of cours."said Hinata

Tenten said "I remember your cousin neji with his lovely long browne hair."

All the girls looked at her and stareted to laugh .

"Ops I said that out loud."mumbeld Tenten.

"It 's ok i like the guy with the shinny onix eyes and lush black hair."lauged Sakura

"And I like that lazy hot looking dude."smiled Ino.

"a-and I l-like that spiky haird dude."stuterd Hinata with a blush on her face.

"Thanks guys."smiled Tenten.

"It's ok we need to get some sleep we will be landing soon."smiled Sakura.

"But remember we need to play harde to get we dont wnt to act like fangirls or sluts."grined Ino

"you got it "smiled Hinata

So they fell in to a peacfull but they had a each had a dream.

* * *

_**INO'S DREAM**_

"Hey wear am I that looks just like me when I was 12."thought Ino

"Hi Sika (short for shikamaru)."smiled Ino as a 12 year old girl

"Hi I was wondering if would like to whatch the clouds with me."smiled Shikamaru.

"YES I mean ok if you want me to by th way I am moving to California ." smiled the 12 year old Ino.

"Thats that guy who i like from the picture ."Ino thought.

"don't I love you"cryed Shkiamaru

* * *

_**HINATA'S DREAM**_

"Hey Hinata do you want to get some ramen with me."smiled the blond spiky haired boy.

"Thats me at 12 years old and thats the guy in the picture who was cute ."thought Hinata.

"s-sure of cours Naruto-kun."stuterd Hinata as a 12 year old.

"Naruto can i tell you some thing i am moving."said 12 year old Hidnata

"you cart' becaus I love you." cryed Naruto.

* * *

_**SAKURA'S DREAM**_

"HA thats me when I was 12 ."Sakura thought.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."smiled Sakura as a 12 year old.

"Hn."said Sasuke.

"I came to tell you that me and the girl's are moving."said Sakura with a sad face.

"WHAT YOU CARNT GO!"screamed Sasuke

"Why are you so bothed all of a sudden?"12 year old Sakura said.

"BECAUSE I...I LOVE YOU!"cryed Sasuke.

* * *

_**TENTEN'S DREAM**_

"It's me as a 12 year old ." thought Tenten

"I am moveing neji."said 12 year old Tenten

"I heard I dont want you to go"said neji

"I will really miss you ."said 12 year old Tenten

"Hear have this necklace so you can remember me because I love you."cryed neji

* * *

The four of them woak up to hear they landed. Whene they got of the plane they started talking about thear dream's. So they got into a limo (remember ther parents were rich)to there new mansion. Whene there new maide gave them a box each. They opend it they sawe ther school uniform it was so boring a white shirt ,a navi blue skirt that whent downe to there knees it also had a leaf creas printed on the back of the shirt.

"Lets fix the out fits."said Ino.

"Totaly I so dont't do nerd style."laughed Sakura

"I know what you mean."laughed Hinata,

"To the style lab."lauged Tenten.

After 20 minuts they were done . They tryed there uniforms .They looked stuning because it showed of all there curves they could be supermodels (actaly they were).

Next they found accessories . Sakura had Gucci hanbag and had parada hanbag and had louis vuitton hand bag and had dior hand bag and they were pleased put the uniform and accessories away for tomorow.

"Girl's time fore some beauty sleep."smild Ino.

"Dont need to wear all beautful."laughed Sakura.

"We do if we want to impress the boye's."laughed Tenten.

"We have a long school day tmorow."smiled Hinata.

So the girls seteled downe picefuly in to a nice sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it I will make another chapter .PLEAS REVEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO you four reading._**


End file.
